Reborn From The Ashes
by AiConShinShi
Summary: Betrayed by his family, friends, and Pokemon, Ash Ketchum throws away his past life, striving towards making his dream a reality. Don't be fooled, as the Ash you once knew is no more. It's time for a new adventure to unfold in the Sinnoh Region. The shipping status is still undecided, but I'm leaning towards a Rayshipping story. AU


**Before I get any moans about not updating my other stories, I just want to say that I'll try my best to do so in the next month. I promise that I'll try to keep you guys happy. Thanks for being patient with me. The only reason why I'm posting this story is because the chapter was already done around February. I never realized that I haven't posted it, so whoopsie daisy.**

 **So let's get to the main point here. For this story, it's going to be your typical story about Ash getting betrayed by his friends and Pokemon, but with my twists and turns. Here are a few:**

 **-Brock is the only person that doesn't betray him.**

 **-Could be my first time making some OC's**

 **-I'm going to rearrange some of the events that happened in the anime. Example: Ash's travel in Unova and Kalos came before Sinnoh**

 **-A possible AshXCynthiaXDawn or AshXCynthia or AshxHarem story (If you don't know already, but I'm a Pearlshipper, but I already have a story that focuses around that pairing. So I'm just spicing it up with my second most favorite couple: Ash and Cynthia. I don't know, but these two Sinnoh girls always stand out more than the others in the anime.) Let me know what you guys think. What should I do?**

 **Well, I'm not going to waste your time anymore. So let's get to it.**

For thirteen-year-old Ash Ketchum, it was a great feeling to be back in Pallet Town. After spending a year and a half traveling the Unova and Kalos Regions, it was nice to see that the place hadn't changed that much.

Ash had to admit; he missed this place. Being away for so long can sometimes make a person homesick. He looked at the tranquil view that surrounded Pallet Town one more time, before turning his attention towards his best friend, Pikachu. "You ready to taste mom's cooking again." The small mouse Pokemon's eyes lit up, as he let out a light chuckle. "Let's not keep her waiting then."

With those words, the two began walking down a dirt road that seemed all too familiar. Eventually, the two friends arrived in front of their home. With a smile on his face, Ash opened the door, calling out to his mother, Delia. "Mom I'm home!"

Entering the house; he was surprised when he was greeted by all his friends and family. Standing in front of him was his mom, Misty, May, Max, Gary, Drew, Tracy, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Trip, Sawyer, Professor Oak, and Serena.

Ash had a big grin on his face, as these were the people that helped him become the person that he is today. He was rather cheerful that the entire gang was together. However, this lighthearted demeanor made him totally oblivious to the weird tension that filled the air.

Thinking that his friends were here to congratulate him for reaching the top 4 in the Kalos League, he said to them: "Hey guys, are you all here to see me?"

Misty ended up being the first person to say something: "Ash, we have something that we have to talk to you about." She spoke in a cruel manner that made Ash take a step back. He had never seen Misty like this. He began to worry, as everyone else had the same expression on their faces.

Ash was about to asked them what was wrong, but May interrupted him: "Ash, as your friends we have all decided that you're too weak to become a Pokemon Master. It's been three years already, and you can't even win a single Pokemon League." Gary added: "With that said, we all think that you should quit your pathetic dream. Just end it already, cause nobody wants to see you sulk after you lose every time."

Ash looked at them with disbelief. He looked around the room, thinking that this was some sick joke. But when they all nodded their heads in agreement, he knew that they were serious. Even his mother stood in the corner, silently approving what they had just told him.

He covered his face with his hat, unable to meet their eyes. Their words sink into him, as he felt betrayed by the people he trusted the most. He looked at them, with tears in his eyes, and glared at them. "FINE THEN! WHO NEEDS YOU GUYS! I'LL JUST PROVE YOU TRAITORS WRONG!" Ash bellowed. "LET'S GO PIKACHU!"

The young trainer began walking towards the door, but his beloved partner didn't. He looked back at his most trusted companion, but the little guy just shook his head.

"See, even your Pokemon sees how weak you are," Iris said, with a smug expression on her face.

Ash looked up at the ceiling, staying silent. He pretended that the people in the room didn't exist, as he opened the door. With one last glare at the group, he declared: "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL REGRET THIS DECISION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES."

Satisfied with what he just said, Ash slammed the door and sprinted away from the place he once called home.

As he reached the outskirts of Pallet Town, he closed his eyes as he let his tears run rampant.

The words of his so-called friends have echoed inside his head. Every minute that he thought about it made him feel like the life that he lived in was just a lie. Everything that had happened between all of them felt like an illusion that covers up the horrible truth.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, realizing that it was Brock. "I guess I was too late," he said with regret. "If I had known what they were planning earlier, I would've stopped them. I'm sorry Ash." The raven haired boy took a second to take in his words before he put his hand on top of Brock's and replied: "It's not your fault Brock. There's nothing you could've done about it."

Brock backed away, as he saw the pained look on his face. Ash was like a little brother to him. To see him like this isn't the reunion that Brock had hoped. This dejected attitude doesn't suit who Ash is.

The Pokemon Breeder scratched his head, not knowing how to comfort his friend. But then he remembered something, as he went through his pockets to bring out three Pokeballs. He handed them to Ash, as he said: "Maybe this will cheer you up."

Without warning, all the Pokeballs burst open. Greninja, Sceptile, and Charizard came out of nowhere, as they all affectionately tackle their companion. The young trainer stared at them incredulously, puzzled by their actions.

Brock looked the scene, feeling nostalgic. He smiled, as the scene reminded him the effects of Ash's love for his Pokemon. "I found them yesterday," he said. "They seemed to have known about the betrayal and ran away with their Pokeballs. But they didn't appear to get too far, as I found them in front of the Pewter City Gym."

Ash looked at his three partners, speechless. It took a while until Ash wrapped his arms around them and murmured a "Thank You." He returned them back into their Pokeballs, as a grin can be found on his face.

"You coming with me Brock?" Ash asked as Brock gave him a punch in the shoulder. "What do you think Pokemon Master Ash?"

Ash raised one of his hands, and yelled at the top of his lungs: "THEN LET'S SHOW THE WORLD HOW IT'S DONE POKEMON BREEDER BROCK!" With those words, he took off with Brock trailing behind him.

 **(A little of a time skip here. Here's a small synopsis of what happened to the duo: Ash wanted to travel a new region, so the pair decided that the Sinnoh Region would be the perfect destination. They ordered tickets for a ferry to a port near Sandgem Town.)**

"I think I see it, Brock," Ash said, as he leaned off the edge of the railings.

As the new region began to materialize on the horizon, Ash closed his eyes.

Sinnoh marks a new beginning for him. Ash knows that dwelling in the past will get him nowhere, as his entire life is still in front of him. All he can do now is to look forwards and wait to see what the future have in store for him.

Fixing his hat, he opened his eyes. As he looked at the new region, the sheer tenacity in his eyes almost made him unrecognizable. This young man has set his eyes on Sinnoh. He promised himself that he'd conquer this region with everything he has.

Brock, who was standing next to him, looked at him with awe. He expected Ash to be depressed after what had happened, but apparently, he was wrong. Just being beside him, Brock could sense his determination. The traitors have lit a fire in Ash Ketchum. A fire that will take the world by storm. The breeder couldn't help but smile, as the boy he once knew was slowly becoming a man.

As the ferry docked, Ash was the first one off. Brock watched with amusement as the trainer looked like a five-year-old child, eager to get a new toy. The breeder chuckled at his childish behavior. ' _I spoke too soon.'_

Following Brock's trusty map, the two quickly found their way towards Sandgem Town. Their first objective is to visit Professor Rowan's laboratory. They had hoped that Rowan would become Ash's new mentor, in order for him to compete in future Pokemon Leagues.

Arriving in front of their destination, the two teenagers didn't get the welcome that they expected. As they entered the laboratory, they found themselves under attack as a hyper beam came right at them. Ash and Brock managed to dive to the side in time, dodging the powerful move.

On high alert, both of them reached for their Pokeballs. As the smoke cleared from the attack, they realize that the assailant was a Salamence. But before they could do anything else, they noticed a bunch of researchers seeking to calm the pseudo-legendary Pokemon.

Their attempts were futile, as Salamence fired a Dragon Pulse at the roof before it flew outside.

At that hectic moment, an out of breath Professor Rowan ran towards them. Realizing none of them were hurt, the old man let out a sigh of relief. "Professor, what is going on?" Ash asked with a concerned look on his face.

Taking a few seconds to calm down, Rowan explained the situation. According to the professor, a criminal group called Team Galactic attacked a few minutes before they arrived. They managed to put a weird collar on Salamence's neck, and now the dragon Pokemon is out of control **(Oh yeah. The first few episodes of XY never happened. This is what I mean when I said that I'll rearrange some events to fit my story. XD)**

Brock and Ash looked at each other, as they knew the situation all too well. After all their encounters with other criminal organizations during their journey, they were tired of these self-centered individuals that are willing to sacrifice the well-being of others for their own selfish desires.

Without saying a word, the two knew what they had to do. It was like an instinct as both of them sprung into action. Brock raced towards the nearest telephone to contact the local authority, while Ash went outside and brought out his Charizard.

Watching the young man sprung into action, Rowan can't help but feel absolutely useless. Salamence was his responsibility, and yet he's allowing this trainer to put himself in harm's way for his miscalculations against Team Galactic. "Wait," Rowan said, approaching Ash. "It's too dangerous."

Ash turned around to face the good professor. He smiled. "If I can't handle something like this, I wouldn't consider myself as a Pokemon Trainer."

The old man stayed silent for a moment, before giving him a reluctant nod. "But if things get out of control, I'd expect you to get out of there immediately." Giving Ash an appreciated look on his face, the professor headed back into the laboratory, assessing the situation

Once Rowan was gone, Ash hopped on Charizard's back and commanded him to follow Salamence's trail of destruction. But as soon as they took off, Ash felt a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. He immediately turned around, finding a bluenette girl right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled. "This isn't a place for you." The girl only tightened her grip around him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his back, as he began blushing.

"No way." She replied with a frown. "I want to help too."

From the tone of her voice, Ash knew that this girl wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. He let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to be one more thing that he has to be worried about.

"Fine. Have it your way." Ash grumbled, which resulted in a giant smile on her face. As those words left his mouth, she loosened her grip around him. "Well, thanks for having me aboard."

"It's not like I have any choice." Ash retorted, earning a giggle from the bluenette. "True. My mother has always told me that I was a stubborn one."

Ash grinned at her response, as he almost saw a carbon copy of himself in this girl. "I'm Ash by the way." He took a glance at her, as he offered his hand for her to shake. Instead, the girl put her hand up in the air, waiting for a high five. Ash complied, as he high-fived his new companion. "I'm Dawn."

Their conversation would've continued, but the moment was interrupted when they heard screams nearby. This made them remember the task at hand. "Hold on Dawn." Said the raven haired boy. Noticing her giving him a nod as a response, Ash gave Charizard the signal to go full speed.

Following Salamence, the two ended up finding themselves in Jubilife City. Arriving on scene, the overall population was in a panic as Salamence released one attack after another.

Just as they closed in on the rampaging Pokemon, the collar sent a weird pulse through Salamence's body, causing it to roar in agony. Opening its mouth, it began charging a Hyper Beam towards a group of civilians.

Ash wasn't about to let that happen. "Charizard! Counter it with Fire Blast!"

The flame Pokemon flew at incredible speed to get in front of the bystanders. As the Hyper Beam was released, Charizard unleashed a powerful fire attack that took the form of the Kanji 'Big'. The two moves collided, as smoke covered the entire area.

Making sure that everyone was alright, Ash waited for Salamence's next move. But instead, the large Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it," Ash muttered as he realizes that Salamence used the smoke as a cover to escape. But his eyes managed to catch the Pokemon landing on Jubilife Tower.

"Charizard, take me down there!" Ash ordered. Charizard showed his trademark smirk as he followed his trainer's command.

As Charizard landed, he gave the pseudo-legendary Pokemon a deadly glare, as he was prepared to protect his trainer at all cost. With a quick thanks from Ash, he set his neck on the ground, so the two trainers could hop off.

Giving Charizard the command to watch over Dawn, despite her complaints, Ash proceeded by moving closer and closer to the out of control Pokemon. He then opened his arms, trying to show that he meant no harm.

But it didn't work, as the dragon Pokemon began growling at him. Without warning, a Hyper Beam began to generate around his mouth. Ash couldn't react in time, as the attack came right at him.

Putting his hands up, Ash braced for what was coming. But he watched in horror as Charizard jumped in front of him, taking the attack head on. Charizard let out a discomforted grunt, as he shook off the damage.

He gave Ash an arrogant look probably thinking: ' _I ain't a pussy.'_ Knowing that this was his way of saying that he was fine, Ash chuckled a little, before he turned his attention back to the aggressor.

"We're only here to help you Salamence." He said softly, trying not to aggravate the Pokemon any further. "Please calm down. I know you can beat whatever that is hurting you."

When another Hyper Beam formed around the Pokemon's mouth, Ash knew that talking was going to be impossible. He didn't want to use force on an innocent Pokemon, but Ash knew he had to.

Shaking his head to relinquish his doubts, Ash yelled: "CHARIZARD HOLD HIM DOWN!" Obeying, his loyal Pokemon ran towards Salamence, as he used both his arms to grab Salamence's neck, redirecting the Hyper Beam.

Seeing this an opening, Ash lunged towards the collar. Managing to get a grip on the collar, Ash starting pulling on it, but it was tighter that he thought.

He needed to get this collar off as fast as possible. Charizard is barely able to overpower Salamence. At this rate, things aren't looking well for them. But hearing someone releasing a Pokemon, he knew that there was someone else with him. He smiled, knowing that his decision to bring her along was the right one.

"PIPLUP USE PECK ON THAT COLLAR!" Dawn shouted. Hearing his trainer, Piplup's beak began glowing. He jumped in the air, using the force of the fall to increase the damage from the attack. As the move came in contact with the collar, it shattered.

Immediately, Salamence collapse on the ground, exhausted. Charizard and Ash did the same, as they let out a laugh, seeing that they have succeeded. They gave each other a fist bump as Dawn joined them.

"You're fine now Salamence," Dawn said, rubbing the Pokemon's neck. "Just bear with it for a bit. I'm sure Officier Jenny and Nurse Joy will be here soon."

Just as they all thought that everything has calmed down, the area that Dawn stood was still unstable from one of Salamence's attack, crumbling in the process. The dragon type Pokemon was the first one to react, as he tried to catch her with his wing. But due to fatigue, he missed by inches.

Dawn's eyes filled with terror, as she began plummeting towards the ground. Without a second thought, Ash dove after her.

As he heard the gasps from the crowd below, he managed to catch her. He put his hand on her head, as he buried it into his chest, hoping that he could take the brunt of the landing.

At that moment, Ash thought that they were screwed, as they were about to die from the impact. He closed his eyes, but what came next was something that he never expected.

"GARCHOMP CATCH THEM!" Ordered an unknown individual from the crowd. The land shark Pokemon zoomed in at incredible speed and caught them both.

By the time Ash opened his eyes, Garchomp was slowly descending. When they were back on ground level, the Ground/Dragon type Pokemon released them.

Out of the corner of Ash's eye, he could see a tall blonde, probably a year or two older **(Yes, I'm making Cynthia 14-15ish even though she looks like she's in her 20's)** than him, hurrying over to check on them.

The blonde quickly inspected both of them. Learning that they were fine, she held a hand to her chest, relieved that none of them are injured. She then proceeded in returning Garchomp, thanking her for a job well done.

Before Ash and Dawn could ask who their savior was, Professor Rowan and Brock came rushing over.

"FOR ARCEUS SAKE ASH!" Brock exclaimed. "I leave you for just a bit, and you manage to pull a stunt like that."

Ash gave him a sheepish look, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And you young lady." Ash turned to the professor, as he approached Dawn. She froze on the spot, knowing that there is nowhere to run. "Do you know how scared I was when you fell off the tower." Dawn looked at the ground, feeling guilty in making the old man worry. "I was pretty sure Johanna would've killed me if she learned that her daughter died on the first day of her journey."

Ash was pretty sure that they had more to say, but a massive flock of reporters saved them from a long scolding, as they pushed them aside, surrounding the blonde that saved them. Soon she was bombarded with questions like: "As the Sinnoh Champion, what are your views about Team Galactic's involvement in this incident?" or "Cynthia. Any words about your successful attempt in saving these two trainers?"

The young Champion sweatdropped, as she couldn't answer all their questions at once. But she was saved when a random hand grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the chaos.

Being pulled into a random alleyway, Cynthia realized that the hand belonged to one of the people she just saved.

When the reporters were out of sight, she let out a deep sigh, leaning on a wall for support.

"Must be tough being a champion," Ash said, gaining her attention. She quickly turned away from him, as she slouched down, hugging her knees. "Tell me about it." She grumbled, clearly annoyed.

Watching her like this, Ash felt like he needed to do something. Walking over, he knelt in front of her, as he took off his hat and jacket **(Yes he's wearing his Kalos outfit).** "What are you…" Ash silenced her by carefully putting the jacket around her shoulders to cover her hair and then proceeded in placing his hat on her head.

"This way, I don't think any of them will recognize you." He gave her a warm smile, as a blush formed around her cheeks.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she couldn't find the strength to look at his eyes.

"I don't want to owe you anything after you saved us." He said, clearly grateful for what she has done for him. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be here right now." Standing up, he looked at her one more time, as he introduced himself: "I'm Ash by the way."

With those words, Ash left her alone. Watching him get farther and farther away, her body felt cold for some reason, as she unconsciously stood up. Clutching her arm to her chest, she was conflicted. ' _What am I feeling?'_

Shaking her head, she waved off that strange emotion. Staring at his back, she can't help but smile. This was probably the first time someone treated her like this since she became the champion.

Just as she thought that nothing can get better, a Charizard came out of nowhere, firing a flamethrower at Ash.

Panicking, he frantically dodged the attack. Cringing at the Pokemon's deadly glare, Cynthia swore that she heard him squeal. She began chuckling as he yelled: "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DITCH YOU!"

Quickly he disappeared from her view, as her smile followed suit. Touching the hat that he gave to her, she looked forward seeing him again.

' _I'll see you soon…..Ash.'_

 **Sooooooo what do you guys think? Updates are definitely on its way for this story and the other stories I have. Leave a review and show me what you guys think. Thanks and PEACE OUT.**


End file.
